


Flash Magic (EAD 2020)

by ShadowHacker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHacker/pseuds/ShadowHacker
Summary: After the war Harry feels that the Wizarding World would expect too much from him, so taking his godson he moves to America where a young crime scene investigator helps him recover and move on with his life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Wally West
Kudos: 8





	Flash Magic (EAD 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I profit from the use of the Harry Potter or DC Comics characters or plot line. These great works belong to J.K. Rowling and DC Comics.

Prologue

I never thought I would end up like this. Away from what I had believed to be my home, my escape from the Dursleys. In the end it just became another cage. One of expectations and desires of a fickle world, which saw me as their savior and placed me on a very narrow pedestal that I was not allowed to climb off of. While the Wizarding World celebrated the defeat of Voldemort, I mourned the loss of my family and all those who followed in their footsteps. The pressure of being the Savior, the hero, was too much to place on one person, let alone a child. This was not a role that I had asked for but one that had been pushed upon me. It had made me bitter towards those hailed as heroes, that is, until I met a real hero. A man who had suffered as well but still came out on top; A man always ready with a smile and a laugh, who made me feel alive as I had not in a long time. He was the man who would heal me, and show me the true meaning of being a hero. He was the man I would fall in love with and marry. He was the Flash.

Chapter 1

I was in a daze as I gazed around all the bodies in the Great Hall. In front of me lay Remus, his face peaceful now that the wolf could do him no harm. His beautiful and spunky wife Tonks laid next to him joining him even in death. The family that I had claimed as my own lay broken, three of its members gone forever. After Fred died George followed not being able to live without his twin. Saddest perhaps had been Percy’s demise just after he had been forgiven and welcomed back into the family. We would all need time to recover after this pyrrhic victory.

* * * * *

It has been three months now since the final battle and since I had been made a prisoner in my own home as wizards mobbed me whenever I stepped into a populated area. I was only safe visiting Andy in the muggle world. The world that was home to me had become a prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Evil Author Day again. I wasn't sure if I was going to post anything today but then thought, "why not?"
> 
> I wrote this story over a decade ago but didn't get very far with it. I have more notes and a bit of an outline but never went past was is written here. I may continue it, I may not. Anyway, thank you to those who have commented on my previous story and for leaving kudos. It makes me happy and I really appreciate it. 
> 
> I'm still new to this, so I hope the alignment comes out okay.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
